Forever Gone, Forever You
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Anzu loves Yami, but now she knows that he isn't what he seems to be. Uhh..maybe a no no for Yami fans...unless you like him to be a evil person. Please read and review.


Forever Gone, Forever You  
  
By: Tori-No-Miko  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! That's a laugh! When I own Yu-Gi-Oh! And Evanescence's song "Forever Gone, Forever You" would be when pigs fly. Ooo is that a flying pig I see?  
  
I loved him for pretty long now. Hmm...I wonder how long though. Maybe I fell in love with him when he saved me from that criminal at Burger World [1].   
  
Heh, to think that he actually noticed me was stupid. Well, I should have at least noticed that he was doing all those things like saving me and going to Duelist Kingdom for Yugi. I'm stupid for believing that he liked me.  
  
I guess now, all those days and years spent trying to win his heart were wasted, he has no heart.  
  
~I wanted you to be with me  
  
For so long I don't even know by now  
  
But now that I've given up on you  
  
Defiantly you see me~  
  
But now, I don't care. All he ever did was lie to us. He said he couldn't remember anything from his past, or maybe he just didn't want to tell us about the past.  
  
Yup, you heard me right. Why do I think this? Maybe because I have a Yami myself. Yami Anzu? Yeah, but I'd rather call her Yuuki. Why? I have yet to find out. I own the Millenium Scales, why no one knew? I have a magical barrier set up by Yuuki. By now at least you should know that she doesn't hurt me like that stupid tomb robber would hurt his light.  
  
~Walking away I see the pain  
  
You put me through  
  
Lost in your game to change the same  
  
Forever gone, forever you~  
  
Yami. He lied to all of us. I wonder how long he could keep this stupid disguise up. At least he didn't lie about everything; he was a pharaoh from the past, but thats only one thing that he didn't lie about.  
  
I don't want to know how I fell in love with him. He hurt Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and I so many times. He also mislead us to believe that Bakura was an evil spirit. Who knew that Yami was the one that made Bakura what he was. From what Yuuki said, Yami killed Bakura's family because they didn't pay their taxes. What a stupid excuse to destroy four lives. Yup, in his family: himself, both of his parents and his older brother.  
  
~There's something very wrong about this  
  
I think you knew all along somehow  
  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
  
Lonely, broken, and defeated~  
  
Right now, why do I have this much time to talk to you? Well, maybe it also the cause of Yami. How? Heh, funny question. I love him yet I hate him. Funny, he found out I had a Millenium item, because I said something a little too loud and he heard me. He knew that I could ruin his reputation of Mr. I'm-always-right. So guess what? He told Yugi that I was planning to steal his item and not to believe anything I tell him about Yami.  
  
I wonder who's evil now? He took away all my friends and my life, what? My life, why? Oh, I still haven't told you have I? Well, just when we were alone he took the chance to send me to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Being mind crushed felt pretty weird. Frankly, in a way it felt comforting, luring you to the dark realm. But, most of the attack was just painful, it would make your head feel like it was imploding. I wonder how a spirit that locked himself in a puzzle learned a psychic attack like that. Maybe some day i could learn that too.  
  
Maybe now he actually noticed me.  
  
At least there is no one here. No one here to hurt me, no one here to betray my trust. But it does get lonely.   
  
~So far away I see the truth  
  
I see through you  
  
Now that I know the way you play  
  
I don't want to~  
  
Anyone that is here would actually consider the day that they die, to be the happiest day of their life.  
  
I've never actually stayed in the Shadow Realm for very long. Counting from the day that Yami sent me here I have been here for about 4 days. I don't know though, since it's always dark, I can't tell the difference between day and night.  
  
I think the Shadow Realm's time goes slower than reality. All this time I have been talking to you, it feels like hours -no wait- days! I'm just floating around trying to do something. I actually know a lot about the Shadow Realm. Maybe if I ever get out of here I can be a Shadow-Realm-ologist, but who would learn about the realm of darkness and shadows? The realm of nightmares I guess some could call it.  
  
I have tried to end this misery, but currently my vessel is in my original world and I am just a spirit. Spirits can't die can they? Even if they could, I don't know how to summon a knife. Oh well, I guess I'll have to live like this for eternity.  
  
~Walking away I see the pain  
  
You put me through  
  
Lost in your game to change the same  
  
Forever gone, forever you~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TMN: Heh, it's pretty short isn't it? Well, I have finished my second fic. Err...I guess it is a bit dark...but who cares.  
  
Umm...if you haven't noticed yet this is in Anzu's POV, K?  
  
Well ppl don't flame me because I made Yami evil, 'cuz you were warned. Some people should also read my Bio as a warning because I hate Yami.  
  
[1]: I heard somewhere that Yami saved Anzu from a criminal, I think it was from the manga,but I don't know.  
  
TMN: Read and Review PLEASE!   
  
Thanx to everyone that reviewed my last fic My Immortal. 


End file.
